A Shinkenger story with Mia and Jayden
by GoseiShinkenPinkxRed
Summary: This takes place after episode 39 in Shinkengers but its called trust me in PRSS. Jayden and Mia has a huge fight and are acting weird, what will happen. stay toon and find out.


**A/N****: Hey you guys, I hope you will love this story. This is kinda base on Episode 39 and 40 of Samurai Sentai Shinkengers but my version. Please watch those episodes and you will understand the summary.**

**Its all in 2 Chapters. If you have any ideas for a story I will write them. Thanks.**

**Taking place:**** This is going to be after their fight with Jezo (Deker). And he said you are getting weaker and Takeru(Jayden) is injured. So Mako(Mia) help takes him to a shelter. **

**Mia's POV**

"Jayden are you alright" I asked. "I'm fine Mia, you didn't have to do this" he answered while putting his shirt on.

"Here" I said putting a glass of water on the box. "Thanks" he said grabbing the cup and drinking it.

"Are you bothered by what Deker said?" I asked when I sat down on the ground.

"But you won the last battle, Jayden" I said. "I don't think you gotten weaker" I added.

"It's not about the skill" he said. "Deker is right" he added taking another sip of water.

**Jayden's POV**

*_Flashback*_

"_Red ranger your getting started to value your life" Deker said while blocking my sword._

_*End of flashback*_

"I don't think it's a bad idea, though" Mia said. "At the very less…" I added.

"I'm different from when I fought alone." I said taking another sip.

"Ya, that's true" she answered. "your different from the Jayden at the beginning" she added.

"Especially recent. More and more…how do I put this" she added. " it felt natural to fight with you guys" I added.

"or rather…Perhaps its started to feel natural to be with everyone. I guess that's how I feels for me. I think it's the same for Kevin." she added.

"Isn't it a good thing" she asked with a smile. "maybe it's different from the past rangers" She added.

**Mia's POV**

"No" he answered. "eh?" I said with a shocked look on my face. He then got up.

"Jayden?" I said. "I… am different!" he said in a loud whisper. "Wait! Where are you going" I asked while I stand up.

"I can't ignore the island people" I said about leave. "I've got to hurry" he added.

"You can't with your wounds" I said grabbing his arm. "I'll go, Jayden, you…" I added. He then he pushed me into a pile of wood.

"Jayden!" I yelled. He then ran off. "Wait!" I said running after him. But I lost track where he was.

**Jayden's POV**

I can't believed what I did to Mia. She helped me and what I did to her, she doesn't understand. She will.

I must save this island. I ran to the center of the mountain.

"Nilock" I whispered.

"So you were here" I added. "What a pest" Dayu said while charging at me with her knive.

She striked first, I dodged her first strike but she came back at me. I had a shocked look on my face.

Then Mia came out of nowhere and Dayu struck her arm. "Mia!" I said and then she flinched. Her arm was bleeding. "Spin sword" she said the landing a hit on Dayu. "I was fine, You didn't had to do it" I said still having a shocked look on my face.

"I'll be ok and I did it for you. Why can't you just deal with it. Did you forget our promise. We would fight together, and we do it together as a team" she said then putting her sword up to put her guard up just encase Dayu strikes again.

"Don't think of Deker's words like that, I think you are getting stronger and valuing your live is ok. That's all I'm going to say" She added.

She got up. "Samuraizer, Go go samurai" she said then doing her symbol.

She morphed into Pink ranger. She charged at Dayu. "Mia" I whispered.

I have friends: Mia, Kevin, Mike, Emily and Antonio. I will get stronger for them.

"Samuraizer, Go go samurai" I said while doing my symbol. I morphed into red ranger.

"Super samurai mode" I said pushing the button on the box. I morphed into super samurai red ranger.

I grabbed the bullzooka and started to fight and shoot the moogers down.

I defeated all the moogers. "You can shoot, this fight is starting to get boring" Deker said just standing there.

I put my spin sword in the bullzooka and transforming to Super Bullzooka.

I aimed and fired at the burning table. Then it released the people who got effected.

"Looks like you can still fire more" he added. Dayu went to Deker and they went through a crake.

We both unmorphed. "Are you ok" I asked Mia. "Ya" she answered. Her arm was bleeding badly. "here let me help you" I said grabbing a cloth and rapped around her arm. "thanks" she said blushing. "Don't take Deker words so serious" she said.

We started to walk to the dock and both of us didn't speak at all. The rest of the team started to show up.

On the whole way back we didn't speak a word. It was late we ate dinner and head to bed.

**Mia's POV**

We all went back to our room. What was with Jayden today. What does I'm different mean? I'll find out. I turned off my light and went to sleep.

**Next day…**

We all woke up at 8:00 am and had breakfast. We all went in our room and changed into our uniforms.

Me, Kevin and Emily wanted to hit the dummys while Jayden and Mike spare.

Jayden spared with Mike and Mike was doing well. Until Jayden hit his katana on the ground and about to end Mike. Mike had a shocked look on his face.

"Jayden!" Kevin shouted. Mike had a relived look on his face when Kevin shouted. "Oh sorry Mike" he said then walking back in to the house.

I had a worried look on my face. "did something happen to Jayden?" Emily asked me. "oh sorry, nope" I answered.

"I think I'll just stop for today" I said then going back inside. "Jayden! Why did you do that to Mike" I asked.

"I don't know, I just wanted to…" Jayden said trying to make up an excuse.

"Don't give an excuse. You are bothered by what Deker said to you. You think opening up to us is making you weaker, but your wrong. Your getting stronger each day. Deker is just a demon who just craves to fight. I said kinda mad and upset.

"I have gotten weak. Remember the first time that we duelled, I sacrificed my arm and this time I couldn't" he said.

"You don't always have to lose an arm" I said. "Jayden, let me help you" I said going towards him for a hug.

"Mia, I don't need a hug, I can handle it. Hugs don't always solve the problem. You think hugs make you feel better but no they don't they just make you feel good" he said.

I retreated and I feel like breaking apart. Jayden realized he went too far with the last thing he said. I slapped him across the face and tears went down my face.

"I wanted to help you, but you keep pushing me away. I thought when Antonio joined the team you opened up, but I was wrong. But you still are uptight and cold hearted creep. If you don't want anything from us then I don't want anything with you!" I said then more tears came down and I ran to my room.

"Do whatever you want" He yelled. I slammed my door shut. "I can't believed Jayden would do that" I said to myself and cried in my pillow. I was a fool thinking I could help him. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it" I asked wiping my tears from my face. "Its me Jayden" he answered. "GO AWAY!" I yelled having more tears come down my face.

**Jayden's POV**

I can't believed I said that. I went to apologise and I get this. Wow. I am a cold hearted creep. I didn't want to fight with her, cause I have a huge crush on her, except for her cooking. I walked back to the living room.

"Hey Jayden, have you seen Mia" Emily asked. "In her room" I said all upset. "thanks" she said then dashing to her room. "Girls" I said in my head.

**Mia's POV**

I cried on my crying pillow which haves make up stains. Then there was a knock on the door.

"who is it" I said wiping my tears again. "Its Em" she said. "come in" I said. She came in and saw tears.

"What happen" she asked going to sit next to me. I told her that me and Jayden got into a fight. "what was it about" she asked. I kept silent.

"well if he is acting weird, just leave him alone" I said. "Ok" she answered weirdly.

**Next Day…**

I stopped crying and me and Jayden didn't speak to each other and didn't make eye contact.

"Mia can I talk with you privately" he asked. "fine, but make it quick" I answered.

"Mia and Jayden are acting weird" Mike said.

We went to another room. "What is it" I said. "I just want to…" "Want to what, kick me off the team." I said finishing off his sentence. "No not that" he said. "Then what" I said.

We did this all day till he grabbed my wrist. "listen to me" he said. "Let go off me" I said slumping to loosen his grip.

"No!" he shouted then making his grip tighter. "Fine I'll let go" he said then flinging me to a wall.

"ouch" I said grabbing my arm and I saw a lot of blood come from it. Then Mike came out and helped me up.

"Jayden, I couldn't believe you would do this" Mike said walking to the others.

"Mia! I didn't mean to hurt you" he said. Then more blood came out of my arm. I saw a stain of my blood on the wall.

"Mia! What happen" Emily asked. "I'll go get the bandages" Kevin said then running to grab a first aid kit.

"Jayden threw me into the wall like he means it" I said. "It ruined your white shirt" Emily added. "My head…" I said then fainted. "Mia!" They yelled.

They all rushed towards me. They put me in the infirmary. I woke up at less 1 hour and 30 minutes.

"What happen" I asked. "you fainted" Emily answered. "What happen with you and Jayden" Mike asked. "Mike I'm sorry, but I can't tell you" I said still a bit dizzy.

"Oh, ok" he answered in a little disappointed. "I'm going out for a walk" I said jumping out of bed. "Wait! Your arm" Emily yelled. "I'll be ok" I replied but I bumped into Jayden.

I got up and dusted myself off. I started run. "Mia, wait I want to talk to you" he said chasing me. "Leave me alone" I said then headed out of the house.

Tears went down my face. I ran to a place of peace and quite. Why did he do that to me, from now on whenever we fight nilock and moogers I will help him. When not in battle, I dare not speak to him.

Then my samuraizer rang. "Hello, its Mia" I said through the phone. "Nilock attack! Its really close to where you are. Its at city center" Jayden said then hanging up.

I headed to where the Nilock was. It was just a mooger attack. I morphed and started to fight.

Then the rest of the team came. We got rid of all the moogers. Then Jayden's samuraizer rang. "Hello" he said. "Nilock attack outside the city" Ji said then hanging up.

"Lets go" he said. We ran to the location. It was moogers again. We defeated them. But this time a huge stones started to form a little hill. It started to flash. It then formed into a nilock. Wait its… Master Xandred. "Red ranger die like your father, with your friends" he said then attacked us.

We all flew back in different directions. Xandred was drying up so quickly. We were all down except for Jayden, he was still standing.

He turned into super samurai red ranger. He grabbed the bullzooka and turned it into Super bullzooka. He aimed and fired. It made contacted but no effect on him.

"Take this red ranger" he said then attacking Jayden. Jayden was injured badly and he unmorphed. "Say good bye now" Xandred said getting ready to kill Jayden.

"No!" I yelled jumping in front of him and got hit. I hit a tree as well. I unmorphed and knocked out.

**Jayden's POV**

"Mia!" we all yelled and rushing towards her. I got up tried to walk towards her. She was beaten up badly and she was bleeding as well.

Why Mia, I asked myself. "well since you aren't going to die, I will let you kill you pink ranger yourself" Xandred said getting ready to hit me with a spell.

"I will never betray her" I said getting ready to get hit. I got hit with his attack and flew back to the trees.

"Jayden" I heard my team yelled then my vision faded.

**No ones POV**

"I'm drying up to much. See you again" Xandred said then disappearing into a huge crack.

"Mia, Jayden!" The team yelled rushing towards their team mates.

They carried them back to the house.

When they got there Ji always greets them with a smile but this time he was worried when he saw Jayden and Mia that injured.

"What happen" Ji asked the team. "Well after the moogers, Master Xandred appeared and attacked us. He wanted to get rid of Jayden so he attacked him. When Xandred wanted to do the final blow, Mia jumped in front of Jayden to save him, but only to injury herself badly. She also hit a tree. Then Xandred said something about Mia and attacked Jayden but not as bad as Mia. " Emily explained to Ji.

"well don't just stand there, help them" Ji shouted. They helped Jayden's and Mia's wounds, and put them in the infirmary.

**2 days later…**

Jayden started to wake up. He looked around and saw Mia still asleep. "Mia" he said to himself.

**Jayden's POV**

Why did Mia had to be in front of me. I started to feel a bit weird.

Mia started to wake up. "Mia!" I said in a relax tone so she wasn't dead. "I'm not dead" she said all happy. "You guys they are awake" Kevin yelled.

"you guys!" Ji Yelled. "how do you guys feel" Emily asked us. "I'm good" I answered. "well I feel ok" Mia answered. "we'll let you guys rest" she said dragging the others out the door.

"Mia can I asked you something" I asked. "sure" she answered like she was bored.

"Why did you save me" I asked. "Well I don't know why, could I tell you a bit later" she said kinda blushing.

"why did you had to attack him, was it because you can prove what Deker said wrong" she asked.

"If you did, you could of died" she added. "well… I wanted to" I said. We then talked all the day about stuff. We both keep changing topics a lot.

**3 days later…**

**My POV**

Jayden and Mia healed and they continue to talk together. But remember that Xandred hit Jayden with his spell, its going to kick in now.

**Mia's POV**

I was in my room reading a book till someone knocked on my door. "Who is it" I asked. "Its me Jayden" it answered. "come in" I said putting my book down.

"Hey Mia can I talk with you" he asked. "sure" I answered. We walked outside the house. He closed the doors.

"what did you want to talk about" I asked. Just then he walked up closer to me.

"Uh Jayden, you're creeping me out" I said backing up. "Jayden stop!" I yelled.

He backed me up to the wall of the house. "Pink ranger, you get in the way of me getting rid of the red ranger, you get this" he said the putting his hands out and choking me, but the wind was acting as a barrier like a little bubble.

I look into his eyes and saw a hint of red in it. "Your not Jayden, you Xandred" I said trying to reach for my samuraizer.

He was breaking my shield but it was making his hand have some wounds on it.

He was chocking me. I was on my tip tippy toes because he was holding my up. "You don't need this" he said then grabbing my samuraizer and throwing it to the ground.

"Jayden listen to me, Your strong you can break this" I said kinda gasping for air and having tears down my face.

"Jayden! Before you chock me to death, I want to say this when you asked me for why I saved you and I said I don't know. I love you" I said closing my eyes and having tears come down my face.

Just then Jayden loosen his grip and fell on to his knees. Then I fell to my knees gasping for air. There was a red mark on my neck.

"Jayden" I said. "Mia I'm so sorry that I chocked you" he said then getting up.

"you saw the whole thing" I asked. "Ya but Xandred was controlling me" He answered.

"Is that true what you said that you know that you like me" he asked and blushed deeply.

"will this answer you question" I said then giving him a peck on the lips.

"Yes" he said. We walked in hand in hand and looking at each other.

"Mia! What happen. Can we talk in your room please" Emily asked like she wanted to explode.

"sure Em, meet me there" I said. "see you later Jay" I said then giving him a peck on the cheek which made him blush.

"what was all that" Mike asked. "I'll tell you later" Jayden answered.

I ran into my room and told her what happen with me and Jayden outside.

"wow! I wish I could tell Mike I like him" Em said. "well I think he likes you too" I said. "I'm hoping Xandred won't do the same thing he did with Jayden to Mike" She said then we laughed our head off.

**A/N: hey guys, how was it. There is going to be another chapter, so please read the next chapter when it comes. Also please read any of my stories. Huge thanks to GoseiGokaiRed for being my Beta Reader. Tell me any ideas for stories and I'll write them. Please ****no**** negative reviews. This is my first 3000 or more word story. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you. You guys inspired me.**


End file.
